Gas turbine engines operate to produce mechanical work or thrust. One type of gas turbine engine is a land based engine coupled to a generator for the purposes of generating electricity. Gas turbine engines have at least a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The combustor section may include a plurality of combustors arranged in an annular array around a rotor. The turbine section includes alternating rows of stationary airfoils and rotating airfoils. In operation, air is drawn in through the compressor section, where it is compressed and the driven towards the combustor section. The air may then be mixed with fuel to form an air/fuel mixture. In the combustor, the mixture may be ignited to form a working gas. A transition duct may be provided for each combustor to route the working gas to the turbine section. Each transition duct includes an inlet (upstream) end, an exit (downstream) end. To support the transition duct in the gas turbine, fixed support assemblies including support brackets and various seals have been provided at the exit end of the transition duct to attach the same to a structure in the turbine section, like a vane carrier. However, concerns arise as these support assemblies suffer from large thermal stresses at various locations during the gas turbines operation. For example, cracks and indications may become present in the exit mounts of the support system. Therefore, there remains a need for a support system assembly that can minimize the above concerns.